As the Internet use is increased, community service which forms group of people based on common interest such as hobby, academics, friendship and so on is being invigorated.
The community service can be used variously depending on the characteristic of community, for example, friendship between members, and obtaining expert information, etc. The type of community is being diversified continuously.
The community homepage is generally designed by manager who is one of community members and the community service provider provides authority for editing menu and homepage screen to manager. Further, postings and files that are important information of community is written or uploaded by community members.
Therefore, community homepage was generally made up of information that was written or uploaded by members, and there was problem that other information besides information uploaded by members cannot be obtained from community homepage. For example, in case of fan club community of particular entertainer, news information about the entertainer is useful information. However, the news information cannot be obtained from community homepage unless one of community members uploads the news.